Her's
by TaikoTurtle
Summary: One shot in the first person perspective of the oh so awesome Kenzi who has feelings for a certain Succubus. Does not fit into any real timeline, but I guess just during Season 2. Bo/Kenzi


**Been watching all of the Lost Girl episodes in a row, so I just had to write a story. I don't see many Bo/Kenzi stories out there since Bo/Lauren is already established, but Kenzi is my favorite character so this story is a result of it.**

**Her's**

I am her girl.

Well, I am her human would be a more technical, Fae-y way to put it, but I don't care too much for the specifics anyways. What does matter to me is that I'll always be there for my bestie Bo. What doesn't matter, is how I feel about her.

Sure, I put up the whole charade of "yeah, she's just my best friend through thick and thin" and all that crap, but what the others don't even know is that I also secretly have a thing for her. I thought I had almost been caught when we were at the lady club watching the girls work them poles, but Bo just said that they were swaying me because they were Fae. Boy were those Selkies a smokin', scantily clad blessing in disguise because they gave me an excuse to oogle at some hot bods without having Bo question me too much about it.

As far as everyone is concerned, they think I have the hots for Hale, who, I might add, does actually have a pretty nice looking six pack, however Bo has taken my heart from the first time we met, but I'll never tell anyone because that would ruin the bond that we have going.

God knows she already has her Succubussy hands full dealing with both Lauren and Dyson. I'm her break from both their bullshit, because between dealing with a man who has an anti-Bo vacuum where his heart is and a woman who's hiding one too many secrets, Bo just needs a home to come back to and a best friend who's willing to be by her side. And when either of them breaks her heart, I'll always be there for her to be her shoulder to lean on, or to shovel triple fudge swirl ice cream and the cheapest vodka from Trick's stash in her direction.

The closest I ever got to getting a remote taste of what it would be like to be with Bo would be the time that we kissed in the underground vault of the Ashe to retrieve that amulet. I had cracked a joke when she put out the proposition to use me to check if the amulet worked, but I was both nervous as hell and giddy like a school kid running around on the first day of summer.

I played it cool, made it seem like I was reluctant about the idea, but as soon as her lips touched mine, I quickly melted away and any semblance of hesitation crumbled as rapidly as my will to hide how I really felt.

We've shared pecks on the cheeks, but a full on kiss, lips to a lips, now that was just something else. It was freaking mind-blowing, and now I know why her and Mr. Wolfyman were always doing the nasty all night long screaming to the high heavens as if the angels were deaf.

But the moment was too short and gone almost as swiftly as it had happened and the warmth of her lips left mine. When she left me alone in the room, I had no choice but to call Hale and wait. Now, I'm not one for the water works, but on that particular night, I cried. It wasn't a waterfall or anything, but I couldn't help it; she just has that effect on me, and I was pretty sure she was marching off to her doom and the idea of never seeing her again scared me more than any bloodthirsty, brain-sucking Fae or Baba Yaga ever could.

I would go to the end of the world to save her, and I would run into danger blindly, even though I'm just a regular human, to be by her side and help her. Before meeting her, it was always just me, Kenzi, on my own, having Kenzi time, as always. I didn't need anybody and I sure as hell was not going to go back to my stepfather. I know my mom worries about me, but I can't go back to her now after all the things that have happened. But now that Bo is in my life, I have someone else besides myself to look after.

Through all of the dark nights where Bo comes home drunk from Trick's after having one too many drinks, cursing Dyson's name and whatever girl he was spotted with, I was always there to take care of her and tuck her in to sleep, making sure she always woke up on her bed, or sometimes the couch depending on what was closer to where she passes out.

There was one particular night where we both came home from Trick's after a night of heavy drinking. I had also managed to liberate a few extra bottles of whiskey and vodka that nobody would miss from the pub as well, so we kept downing shot after shot at home. We were rockin' the tunes, singing and dancing like there was no tomorrow, and I figured this was exactly what my girl needed. Any break from Dyson was welcome and she stopped mentioning him after we got home, but then we were dancing near the TV and little ol' clumsy-ass me snagged my wicked new leather boots on the dank rug causing both of us to tumble onto the couch.

Bo was just laughing up a storm, and I was going with it too, but my heart was beating so fast, it felt like it was going to pop out of my chest. She looked at me, her perfectly sculpted cheeks rosy from the alcohol, and then she hugged me closely.

She released me after a few seconds, but not before she looked me in the eye and said "Kenzi, you've got the damn most beautiful clear eyes I've ever seen."

And then we proceeded to have wild, bed-breaking, ravenous sex.

Naw, I'm just kidding on that last part. That would only happen in my most crazy, erotic hormonal fantasies, but what followed was pretty similar I guess you could say.

She said, "I'm so glad that you're always there for me, even when Dyson isn't. If we hadn't met on that day, I don't know what I would be doing with myself. I would probably still be wandering from town to town, or even been Fae food by now. I know with you here," her eyes seemed to shimmer with emotion that I rarely see, "I'll never be alone."

And then she kissed me. She full on crushed her face to mine, but I didn't care one bit. Ya know, normally I would have my Kenzi defense alarms ringing throughout my head, but the alcohol was like a giant six foot five bouncer for a high-profile dance club in my head beating the crap out of my inhibition, so I went all for it. She slipped her tongue in my mouth and mine greeted her's as her hands began roaming across my abdomen. Her touch was electrifying and I shuddered from the contact of her smooth hand as it traveled across my skin like a ship exploring the ocean. My lips trailed down to her neck as I began licking and suckling the tender spots on her neck, which I was rewarded with a slight groan emitting from Bo's lips.

She was beginning to pant from the sexual build up, so I kept working my magic on her neck in the areas that drew out her arousing whimpers, but somewhere the bouncer in my head was getting tired, and my senses were starting to speak up and shout at me telling me this was wrong. We were both drunk and although I wanted her so bad, I knew that she didn't want me in the same way. I was emotionally attached to her, but she was a Succubus, and the only people she had her heart set on were Dyson and Lauren, so I was not about to go and turn into a rebound screw.

I pulled back and I could see the lust literally radiating in her eyes, but I had to ignore it.

"I-I'm going to go get a drink real quick," was the lame excuse that I stammered out. I clambered off the couch and went to the counter to get a glass of water. I turned around to see if she had followed, but luckily she had stayed on the couch, and so when I had finished my glass and inched my way back, Bo was already snoring soundly on the couch. I sighed to myself and pulled out the sleeping bag so that I could sleep on the floor behind the couch. The next morning, I had talked to her nonchalantly, trying to sneak in questions about the night before, but she didn't seem to remember anything and was left with only a monster hangover, which I guess was for the best.

I never felt anything so exhilarating yet heartbreaking at the same time, so I've sworn to never let it happen again, because I just can't handle feeling that degree of passion, that magnitude of vulnerability from connecting with her on that level. Looking past the obvious hotness that is Bo and all of the physical pleasure that she could offer, I can't kiss her again because the feelings in the aftermath… it just hurt too much.

And so here I am, staying by her side for as long as I can as her claimed human, as her confidant, and most importantly, her best friend. She never has to know what happened on that night, or the feelings that I have tucked away here in my little Kenzi vault of uber-spectacular secrets. And when people ask about what I'm doing, where I'm going, or why I'm with her, I just respond.

"I'm her girl."


End file.
